Electronic devices generate significant amounts of thermal energy during use, and thus require thermal cooling solutions to reduce the temperature of the electronic device by rejecting heat energy to maintain electronic devices within desirable operating temperatures. Recent performance gains in electronic devices, and corresponding increases in thermal energy generation, have increased the need for cooling solutions.